Pale Blue
by JesusViaSatalite
Summary: she cocked her pistol in his back while pressing her body forward to conceal the weapon. “Listen carefully...
1. Escape

_**Chapter One: Escape**_

_Shit...Not good…_ Aurora Valle thought racing through the crowded streets of Tortuga to avoid the finely dressed, well armed, group of men making their way through the crowd. Ducking into a bar as she neared the docks hoping to shake the huntsman on her trail she stood gripping the wall for support.

_Need an escape… _her mind race while looking over the men in the bar, her eyes finally settled on one she overheard being referred to as Captain. Aurora licked her full ruby lips as the twisted upward into a smirk as she noticed the man head towards the bar for more rum. Deftly moving though the crowd she waited for her opportunity to show its self, and soon it did. Stealthily moving behind him she cocked her pistol in his back while pressing her body forward to conceal the weapon.

"Listen carefully; I need a way out of here and I take it you want to live now carefully turn around and look behind me at the door" She instructed with calm practiced ease, he turned and looked over her shoulder at two of the men that pursued her were entering the pub.

"Those men seek to kill me and most likely will kill you if they have seen me speak to you. I want passage on your ship Captain and if you agree I shall compensate you; disagree and I kill you on the spot." Her voice came in a low harsh whisper.

"And what shall you compensate me with love?" the half drunken man questioned, bringing her icy blue yellow eyes to meet his. His deep brown eyes cut into her mind sparking her memory. Retrieving a heavy purse from her pocket she placed it in his hand. Weighing it a bit he thrust it into his pocket.

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl love" He said lowly, with that she was gone. Such is the life of a ghost.


	2. The Devil's Mark

_**Chapter Two: The Devil's Mark**_

Captain Jack Sparrow stood for a moment trying to process what just occurred. The only thing keeping him from believing it all to be a dream was the heaviness of the gold in his pocket. He had not even gotten a good look at the woman who had held his life in her hands, if only for a moment. Jack picked up his rum and swaggered back over to Mr. Gibbs who sat enlisting new crew members.

"Mr. Gibbs me thinks I best be going back to the Pearl now," Slurring his words and chugging the last bit of rum from his cup and heading back to his beloved ship. Padding through the streets avoiding random brawls and the seductive glances of overly made up prostitutes approaching the docks he starts up the gang plank.

"I believe I never got your name captain," a cool sensual female voice calls from behind him halting his movements.

"Well if it isn't the phantom who threatens the living" Jack replied with a bit of sarcasm in his drunken voice, now turning to face his ghost. Before him stood a woman dressed in tall black boots, loose black male pants, an even looser white blouse, and a thin black scarf wrapped around her neck that fell across her chest covering what, if any, bosom that could be discerned from under her loose clothing. She stood nearly as tall as him, with ghostly pale skin, icy blue eyes with rings of pale yellow in the centers lined with thick black kohl, her long wavy red hair flowed barely tamed behind a make shift headband of back silk, around her waist a red belt strapped on a fine sword and small revolver. A worn leather messenger bag lay thrown over her right shoulder as she stood before him awaiting an answer.

"Sorry love; the names Captain Jack Sparrow and what would yours be?" he asked blinking back to reality. She shifted and closed the gap between him with eerie grace and speed, not making a single sound.

"I am Aurora," She says simply lowering her head ever so slightly in a polite nod. Scanning over him lightly with her eyes she muttered a few word to low for him to make out.

"Well I suppose you need a cabin eh? Follow me," Jack says turning and finally boarding his ship, Aurora quick at his heels. Her eyes never leave his back as he continues down a dark passage way and stops at a door. Jack opens the door slowly to reveal a simple room cloaked in darkness.

"Here we are love, this is your room for now savvy?" He says not really waiting

for a reply. A simple smile plays across her face as she whispers something inaudible to him again. Three lamps adorning the room burst into dim flames illuminating the space. Jack took a step back in surprise at this minor display cautiously turning to the mysterious Aurora who now seemed to float into the room taking in her surroundings.

"What are you?" Jack stood wondering as his mind sifted through different scenarios, he tentatively took a step towards her. Snapping around and staring him straight in the eye she pulled up her left sleeve to reveal a brand forcefully placed on her wrist.

"So I see," Jack let out with sudden understanding and realization that they both had once been in similar positions "So those men were-".

"Hunters" She finished for him finally speaking in her low cold voice that sent a slight shiver through Jack. Aurora began to pull her hair into a high ponytail as Jack backed out of the room leaving the mysterious woman to her own thoughts. He closed the door and thought of her mark, though of how he had come to know it. She bore the mark given to witches bound to execution.

"Well that's interesting," he mused aloud finding his way to his own cabin.


	3. The Things I Forgot to Remember

_**Chapter Three: The Things I Forgot to Remember**_

_Jack sat in his cell despondently staring at the bars but not actually seeing them._

"_Filthy devil worshipping whore" the gruff voice of one of the guards called as they drug a young woman to the cell he resided in and tossed her to the ground. Faster than he could comprehend she jumped back up on her feet grabbing the guard by his collar._

"_Your judgment shall condemn you for my death and leave you to burn beside me" she whispered fiercely at him before taking a blow to the shoulder from the blunt end of a rifle through the bars. She released him walking to the far end of the cell and sliding down the wall to sit. Jack sat up from his slouching posture and examined the woman before him. She wore a long black skirt and loose white blouse with her hair tied back with black silk. He observed a fresh and rather painful looking burn on her wrist. Her appearance some how seemed to remind him of the gypsies he had encountered on his travels. A pair of bright blue yellow eyes bore into him as he now realized she gazed back._

"_Heading for the gallows as well?" her calm demeanor while asking such a question unnerved him a bit, not that he showed it._

"_It would seem so," Jack replied "What crime against the crown are you to die for love?"_

"_Heresy," She responded licking her lips then smirking "Among other things and you?"_

"_They keep telling me piracy," Jack starts "But I swear it was just salvaging." _

_The woman let out a small laugh at his dark joke and adjusted herself into a more comfortable position._

"_What's your name?" She inquired._

"_Captain Jack Sparrow," He said lowering his hat in mock formality "and what would yours be love?" A soft smile graced her blood red lips._

"_Mistress Aurora Valle," She articulates giving a slight bow. Silence can be deafening when awaiting your own death and it was silent between them except for Aurora's low chanting. He felt hypnotized by the low growl of her voice, all night he listened carefully never quite making out any words. Dawn crept upon them faster than expecting. Abruptly the cell door flung open and guards pulled Jack and Aurora to their feet while cuffing them. Had the time really come so fast? They were dragged into a public square and up onto the gallows platform to face the small crowd that came to watch the death of a heretic and a pirate. A greasy overweight guard took Aurora by the wrists. Jack didn't have to even look to know what he had already undressed her in his mind and was contemplating whether she wore tight or no underwear._

"_Such a pretty young thing. It's too bad you have to die we could have had… fun," the oily guard purrs pulling lightly at the top of her shirt "Any last words?" Aurora stood determined, her seemingly all knowing smirk twisting her lips again._

"_Yeah," she began leaning forward slightly and looking him in the eyes "before this is over your blood shall be on my hands" Aurora lets out a menacing laugh as she is hauled to the noose. The oily guard gives a nervous glance towards Jack before soon resuming his protective stance in front of the remaining prisoner. Her smirk never failed even as the rope tightened around her neck._

"_Aurora Valle you have been charged and convicted of crimes against the crown which include; Heresy and murder," the Judge reads aloud "and have been sentenced to death by hanging. On my mark."_

"_Ready," His voice boom causing the guard to step away from Aurora._

"_Set," The same guard now takes the lever in his hand yet she stares ahead smirking._

"_Mar-"The judge is cut off by his throat being slit, he falls to the floor to reveal a blonde woman holding a dagger. Jack could make out flashes of the brown and black hair of two other women taking out the rest of the guards as the crowd fled. He witnesses the blonde stride over to her redheaded counterpart and releases her with a triumphant smile._

"'_Bout time you showed up" Aurora teased her companion, as the blonde shook her head and went to work on the remaining guards. Aurora strolled down the stairs and quickly located the fatty pervert from earlier._

"'_Ello" Aurora purred mocking him. She swiftly closed the gap between him and ran him through with the sword returned to her by her blonde comrade._

"_Goodbye" she says in her sadistically sweet voice pushing him off her sword with disdain and waving to him with a bloody hand. Soon Jack came to the realization that these four women had taken out all of the guards leaving only them and him._

"_What about him?" the black haired woman asks her leader while motioning to him. Never missing a beat Aurora swoops down and picks the keys off the dead man at her feet._

"_Let him go," she instructs throwing the keys into the other woman's awaiting hands. Following instructions she releases Jack promptly then turns back to Aurora. _

"_Lets go," Aurora orders her crew, leaving Jack alone; a free man._

Jack bolts upright in bed sweating profusely with a killer headache.

_I knew her…_ Jack realized mulling the dream (or rather memory) in his head. Throwing the covers from his over heated body he stumbled to the door and to her cabin.

"So you have remembered" Her calm cool voice called as she sat on her bed meditating, her eyes not even open.

"How did you know it was me?" Jack asks taken back and half awake. She opened her ice blue eye.

"I know many things," she counters rising from her seat "see you've done well since our last encounter."

"Yes well that would be thanks to you if I'm not mistaken, mistress" Jack replies in remembrance cocking his head to one side. Aurora steps closer to him seeming to analyze him yet her eyes revealed nothing. If one thing bothered Jack above all else it would be someone that he could not read. Things that are not understood are often dangerous.


	4. What’s the Price I’ll Pay?

_**Chapter Four: What's the Price I'll Pay?**_

A mere two hours past and they left port, then a week past with little to no contact with any crew member not even the captain. Aurora had settled into a subtle routine; perching herself on the deck with a small crystal orb in her palms calmly using her skills to watch the ocean in a way that no one else aboard could. She enjoyed the calm that came with being on the open ocean and found it amusing to hear Mr. Gibbs going on about how women were bad luck to have on board though she paid no serious attention to his random ramblings. She sensed them coming closer to a vessel still to far to be seen by anyone, curiosity tugged at her brain as to why they were getting closer until finally she decided to take a stroll on deck and figure out where they were heading..

"Why are we heading toward a British vessel?" Aurora questioned Jack lowly as she approached him from behind. He stood at the helm turning to her, raising an eyebrow at how she knew the turning back ahead.

"That's a nifty trick love," He retorted "we are doing what us pirates do"

"A raid?" Aurora concluded out loud to the eccentric captain.

"That would be it," He finished then turned slightly to face her as she positioned herself at his side

"Will you be joining us?" Aurora smirked and walked back perching herself again, awaiting their approach. It took a little over an hour as she watched the Pearl close in on the merchant vessel like a predator would its prey, quickly the crew boarded the other ship in a practiced manner. Aurora intended to stay on board but her instinct told her to go; quietly she tagged along behind the captain who never seemed to notice her while his crew raided the holds and gathered the ships occupants.

"All right no one will get hurt so long as they follow instructions and don't cause any problems, savvy?" She hears catching the end of Jacks speech but a feeling deep within her mind begged for attention; she felt something about this was not right and she did not mean that in a moral way. Aurora allows her mind to expand and senses a man hiding in some cupboard on deck.

_So you plan to threaten my transportation eh..._ She hears the voice inside her mind call. Carefully she ambles next to a girl no more than seven.

_Her…_ the voice hisses and Aurora lunges down pulling the girl to her feet holding a cocked gun to the mess of blonde curls upon the girls head just as the man jumps from his hiding spot aiming his pistol at Jack. Surprised the captain looks to the man then to Aurora and the girl.

"I don't believe you want to be doing that," She exclaims to the man who has Jack at the end of his barrel. He looks to her and tries to act as if he does not care yet he can not mask his fear from her probing gaze. He shifts his position, contemplating his next move.

"Hand the nice captain there your gun and I won't have to paint the deck here with your daughter's brains"

"What makes you think that is my daughter?" he challenges her bravely, so much so that had she not been so carefully probing his mind she might not have see through his lie. There was no mistake though and at this point there was no going back.

"Maybe not," She says gripping the sobbing girls chin tighter and running a long pale finger over her cheek "but is it worth it to trade her life for his?" Aurora questions motioning from the girl to Jack. In this moment she catches the quick indecisive glance as he tried to decide whether or not the woman was bluffing.

"Tick tock darling; her life lies in you hands," she taunts pulling the girls head back onto the barrel of the gun. His heart is pounding and sweat pours from his forehead as she left him with no other options. Finally, with great despair the man hands Jack his gun and she removes her gun from his daughters head. Aurora strokes the girl's hair softly then pushes her towards the now hysterical man with a snort.

_So damn predictable they are…_ her own haughty voice crosses though her mind once more. Now free the girl runs to her father who falls to his knees clutching her tightly. Aurora goes to the captain and takes the spare firearm and aims both of them at the captives to keep them from trying anything further. That same sadistic smirk contorts her lips again as she feel a surge of pleasure holding these people captive. Soft wind blows through her hair as she steps towards her prisoners.

"Sure you're not a pirate?" Jack playfully questions in her ear as he comes up behind her. Aurora tosses her head back to get the stray lock of hair from her eyes as she leans back towards the captain a little.

"Positive," She replies with equally lightness and even smiling a bit without the sadistic undertone and despite the seriousness of the situation. The crew quickly unloads the ship's cargo onto the Pearl then takes down the ship's sails to prevent a pursuit. In the blink of an eye it ended with Aurora and Jack being that last off the invaded ship. Once back aboard the Pearl the crew began to divide up its ill gotten gains, something that did not spark an interest in Aurora who instead elected to return to her room. Jack's words from an earlier meeting played though her head.

_A phantom who threatens the living…_


	5. Heaven’s Just a Rumor She’ll Dispel

_**Chapter Five: Heaven's Just a Rumor She'll Dispel**_

Time can slip or speed by when one is not aware of its passing, Aurora was no exception to this rule. What seemed to her to be no more than an hour proved to be several to the world around her and soon darkness had settled upon the ship. A slight knock on the door drew her attention from the book in her lap to the Captain that now stood in her door way.

"I guess I should thank you for saving me life earlier today," Jack starts out as she closes her book. He tosses on her bed a small but heavy leather bag; she looks up at him cocking an eyebrow clearly confused.

"Your cut of the loot," he answers the question on her mind. She shifts back in her bed leaning against the far end. Her eyes run over him as if searching cautiously for ulterior motive. Finding none readily available she motions for him to have a seat.

"Would you like to join me in a drink Captain?" She asks evenly pulling out a bottle of rum from the side of her bed, a personal stash she kept.

"Read my mind," He says eagerly sitting on the bed across from her as she pops the bottle and takes a drink from it then offers it to him. Sitting in silence she pops another bottle for herself and continues to stare at him.

_Why are you really here captain… _the voice within her questions his motives as she attempts to probe him unwilling mind.

"How did you know that the girl was his daughter?" He finally asks the question that had been burning in his mind since the raid. The man had been hiding and gave no indication that the girl was his. Jack though she had just randomly guessed until he remembered the earlier incident before the raid.

_Perhaps this is a learned skill she could pass on…_ Jack pondered staring back at her. Aurora stared into the brown depths and saw nothing.

_Why can't I read him…_she thought shifting in a disgruntled manner and taking a large gulp of rum. She contemplated her answer for a moment more as they remained locked in each others gaze.

"The same way I knew where we were going before you told me" She says laughing lightly and taking another drink of rum. Her eyes advert from his trying to break his hold on her inquisitive mind. Had she stayed a moment longer her mental probe might have knocked the poor captain out and that was something she did not need.

"And what way would that be love?" He pressed on taking a drink from his own bottle, feeling glad she looked away. In her eyes he only saw a hollow void staring back at him and that did not make him very comfortable at all.

"Magic," She replied melodramatically waving her fingers for effect. He shook his head knowing that most likely hadn't lied and if she had; best not to push the subject.

_Particularly after the display earlier…_ his mind threw out quickly.

"Where's the crew I last saw you running away with?" Jack asks reaching to learn more about her power or her in general, looking for something that made her appear more human and less ethereal.

"They are there when I need them most," She replies leaving him to be content with the vague answer "So great and adventurous captain where will we be going next?"

"Port Royal," He answers back "Seems the raid failed to yield much needed supplies and the closest port available happens to be that one." She popped another bottle of rum and they began to drain that one as well and tossed another to him as well.

"You must have connections there," She concluded "why else risk docking at a well to do British port, even if you need supplies?"

"Yes you could say I have my connections but you are coming on land with me first," He explains.

"Why?" She questions as to the reason she had to go.

"Because they know me there and you can pass easily through the streets to reach my friends, without being caught," he makes clear of her role and taking a swig of his new bottle.

"Fine by me," She says slightly slurring the end of her sentence as the alcohol begins to take effect. A warm euphoric haze begins to take over her body she leans further backwards and scans Jack again. He leans back laying on her bed staring at the ceiling.

_He looks innocent from this angle…_Aurora thought watching the rise and fall of his chest a he drank more liquor.

"You're welcome to stay aboard the Pearl as a crew member if you like," Jack blurts out quickly drinking more rum and swaying a bit from its effects as he sat up to look at her. Aurora stares at him for a moment with glazed over eyes. At this point she had not thought about her future or about where she was going. This was an alternative her drunken mind as beginning to consider.

"Sounds like a plan," She slurs finishing the last of the rum.

"Why is the rum always gone?" Jack slurs as well looking at the empty bottle in his hand as well.

"I was thinking the same," Aurora says with a chuckle lying down fully on her bed next to Jack. They stared at the ceiling in a haze for some time. Silently enjoying each others company. She did not notice as he watched her lie there. Her eyes closed lightly and her facial features softened in with the peace only sleep could bring.

_She looks so relaxed… _Jack thought watching her drift in the grey area between sleep and reality. He tried to get up without disturbing her but failed as her eyes snapped open and her former cold approach took over her body.

"Well I suppose I should be off to bed now," Jack says attempting to stand and finally making his way to the door and out of her room. Aurora laughs slightly as he leaves then gets up and removes her clothing before slipping between the sheets and passing out and sleeping soundly for the first night in weeks.

_Sleep does not always come so easily to the wicked…_


	6. The Void Stares Back, Savvy?

_**Chapter Six: The Void Stares Back, Savvy?**_

Jack awoke in his bed and stared at the ceiling for a bit trying to bring himself to full consciousness. Knocking on his door did that for him though

"Come in," Jack groaned sitting up in his bed.

"Captain we have reached Port Royal and have docked in a hidden cove" Gibbs spoke quickly then left. Jack hauled himself out of bed only to land on the floor.

_Better go wake Aurora…_ he though pulling himself up off the floor. He some how found his way down the corridor and to her room, he gripped the door handle and slowly open it. Aurora sat on her bed clearly preoccupied with a book again or at least that is what it seemed. In reality she was wondering about her up coming mission. Jack watched her for a moment longer.

"Is there something you need?" Her voice asked out of no where startling him. He stared at her as she stared back, her hair fell like a curtain framing her face and making her seem even less human. Her head cocked to one side, a gesture that would have suited her had it not been for the cold stare it came with.

"Um….umm," Jack stuttered; trying to remember what he came in there for "we have reached Port Royal" he finally answered regaining some of his composure.

"Ok then," She respond standing up from the bed. She dressed in a skirt to make her ploy to fit in more convincing. Her hips swayed slightly as she walked and soon she stood less than a foot from him. Again her powerful watch locked Jack into another deep stare.

_Why must she do this…_His mind screamed but was unable to break the link between them.

"Captain the boats are ready," Gibbs called from the beginning of the hall way breaking the trance. Without a word Jack turned and started towards the boats Aurora not far behind.

"Are you planning to fill me in on what I am supposed to do?" She asks as the approached the boats.

"Well I need you to find the home of Will and Elizabeth Turner and inform one of them that I am here, savvy?" Jack instructs not bothering to turn and look at her.

"I swear you say 'savvy' one more time I'll cut your tongue out" she mutters to herself.

"I heard that!" Jack yells quickly getting into the boat.

"Heard what?" She counters innocently.

"What you said," He retorts as if he were five.

"And what did I say?" She asks slyly getting into the boat and sitting across from him.

"Savvy?" He says tauntingly. She shoots him a playful glare.

"You know Gibbs we could probably drown old Jack here and take the Pearl for ourselves" She proposes with a wink to Gibbs as he rows them towards the beach.

"Who are you calling old!" Jack yells as they hit the beach and get out "Damn witch".

"Bloody Pirate," Aurora jokingly yells back shaking her head and heading towards the small port town. It did not take her long to find what she seeked in such a small town. She approached the door and knocked politely; a young maid opened the door and invited her into the parlor before summoning the lady of the house. The woman Aurora assumed to be Elizabeth entered the room, Aurora sensed the girl.

"Congratulations, how far along are you?" she asked. The girl put her hand to her chest and paused mid-stride.

"Two months," She says incredulously "How did you know?" Aurora just smirked knowingly and tapped the side of her head.

"Anyways I was sent to inform you that an old friend has arrived," She starts "Jack Sparrow"

"Captain?" Elizabeth asks looking a little shocked.

"None other," Aurora replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Can you bring him to the house without being seen?" Aurora nods as a reply. "Will you?"

"No problem," She says turning to go retrieve Jack.

"I'm sorry but I never got your name," Elizabeth says politely.

"Aurora," She says firmly turning to carry out the woman's request. As soon as the ominous figure disappeared Elizabeth sighed in relief.

_I stared into the void and the void stared back._


	7. Dancing In Darkness

_**Chapter Seven: Dancing In Darkness.**_

Greetings ensued between old friends when Aurora brought Jack up to the Turner's residence.

_This is not my scene…_ Her mind whispered as she quietly found her way away from the group. Not a difficult task for the woman no one sees. She ended up on a cliff overlooking the ocean. Aurora crawled upon the ledge and curled into a corner looking out at the setting sun. Warming of her skin caught her attention as she fingered her necklace causing the torches around her to light up. Times like these she felt relaxed and did not have to put up walls around herself and her heart. In times like these she could remember her family from when she was younger, a source of both happiness and depression. Funny how time just slips by when no one is watching; it had been nearly twelve years since she left home after her mother's death.

_I've been alone for twelve years…_Aurora pulled her legs into her chest and rested her head on her knees as she stared out into the darkened sea.

"Shouldn't be up here alone you know" A voice disturbed her from the darkness.

"On the contrary Jack," She called back turning her head to face him "I came up here so I could be alone." The captain stepped from the shadows and next to her as she sat on the ledge.

"Lizzie once fell from here," He reminisced "I saved her from drowning and that's how we met." Aurora glances up at him for a moment to see his beads sway with the night breeze.

"Do you like it up here?" she asked him out of the blue. Jack turned and stared at her; he had never given it any thought.

"I suppose I like it well enough," He replies vaguely "Why do you ask?"

"Why else would you come up here?" She asked simply not really seeing any alternative reasons.

"Looking for you," He says lowly to where she almost does not hear "thought you might like the company." Jack smiled his infamous gold toothed grin causing Aurora to burst into a small fit of laughter.

"Ah so I am appreciated," He exclaims jumping up on to the ledge with her "Good to know." She laughed again; a sweet deep laughter not fueled by malice or dry humor. Jack loved hearing that laugh from her though he did not know why.

"I'm in the mood for a drink," Aurora says after a long pause causing him to laugh.

_Well we have something in common…_Jack looked to her for a moment.

"I don't think we can go to the pubs but I'm sure the Turner's might have something at their home," He tempts her "after all we are invited to stay there tonight." A sly grin graces her face and she hops down from the ledge.

"Well let's go" She says grabbing his wrist.

"This is becoming a habit isn't it love," Jack stated as the walked down the pathway leading to the house.

"I think it is," Aurora says turning to face him while walking "But is it a bad one?" Her eyes squint as if she was serious before they both burst out laughing. When they reached the darkened house the two find everyone asleep. Jack walks over to a small cabinet and removes two rather large bottles of rum. Instead of getting drunk at the house they decide the beach would be better. It took them a while but they found there way to the sand and sat down in the light of the full moon. Aurora stared out into the surf and drank her rum quietly as did Jack.

_We seem to always sit in silence…_She thought glancing to him once then looking back out into the near black water. Secretly she was glad not to be sitting alone tonight; she always did worse things when she was alone. As the liquor disappeared so did their abilities of coherent thought.

"I don't think I really like sand too much," Aurora broke the quiet looking to her feet as she squeezed the sand between her toes. Jack looked to his feet and did the same.

"I mean it gets every where and it's so hard to get rid of," She slurred continuing to push her toes into the cool sand.

"I know what you mean love" Jack agrees entranced by his toes as well and as equally drunk as his female counterpart.

_The sand looks sooo comfortable but I don't want it in my hair…_Aurora thought feeling the soft cool sand she just claimed to hate.

"Got it!" She cries in triumph beginning to remove her shirt. Jacks eyes get huge as he watches this.

_What the- whoa…_She pulls off her the loose shirt to reveal a black undershirt to a disappointed Captain.

"What are you doing love?" He questions her strange behavior with a laugh she glances at him then folds up her shirt to use as a pillow and lays down. Silence settles on them again with the exception of soft breathing and the cool night breeze rustling the trees. A bored Jack sits up and looks over to the darkened form beside him and decides to get her attention. With a long extended finger he pokes her in the side causing her to squeal in surprise and pull away, sending him into a fit of laughter.

"That wasn't funny!" She screams.

"Was too," he counters.

"Was not," she retorts.

"Was too"

"Was not" Annoyed Aurora pushes Jack back into the sand as he continues to laugh.

"What's so damn funny?" Her voice comes in anger as she glares at him. He sits in the sand laughing harder as he stares at her.

"You're funny when you're angry," He says calming himself. Before she can respond voices catch the pair's attention.

"Fuck," Aurora hisses lowly as two night watch men come around the corner of the beach and start down to where the two were. She feels her arm be grabbed as she is pulled to her feet, realizing what is happening she runs beside Jack as they search for a place to hide. Aurora sees a place and pulls him back to the spot causing her to loose her balance as well as his, landing on her back with him on top.

"Well this is intrest-"Aurora's hand clamps over his mouth as he starts to make a comment.

"Over here!" The first watchmen shouts after spotting the two run. Aurora heaves Jack off of her as they both get to their feet and turn to run.

"Halt!" A stern voice demanded accompanied by the loud click of a rifle, the two both freeze in place "Now turn around slowly."

"What are we going to do now?" Aurora whispers lowly while turning around. She looks to Jack who gives her an unsure glance as he turns as well.

"What have we here," A the second watchmen taunts with an annoying cackle "a pirate and his whore out on the beach for a midnight romp." Aurora's icy glare lands on the guard and the lamp he held bursts. She pulls at Jacks arm but is stopped when another figure jumps from the shadows and knocks one of the guards out. Moving deftly in the dark she attempts to disarm the remaining guard but is too late. The rifle in his hands discharges just before she can get to it and the dull thump of a body is heard from the dark. Aurora knocks the guard out and looks into the darkness.

_What have you done?_


	8. Just for Tonight

_**Chapter Eight: Just for Tonight**_

It happened again; time slowed to a crawl making the few seconds after seem like an eternity. Aurora's heartbeat pounded in a deafening rhythm as she attempted to see through the darkness. The fresh smell of blood permeated the air invading her senses.

_Please let me hear something…_her mind pulsed with the rhythm of her racing heart. Foot steps and the swish of clothing broke through the night as a hand gripped her shoulder. Adrenaline and instinct took over as she spun around grabbing the figures wrist and twisting it, almost to the point of breaking. A small yelp of pain came and immediately she released recognizing the voice.

"Jack!" She breathed out in relief "But if you're here…" Aurora looked back and squinted to find the lamp the watchmen carried; she found it and it sparked to life in her hand sending blinding rays of light through the pitch black darkness. Scanning the ground she could see the two guards plus the extra body of whoever had helped them. Aurora dropped to her knees and examined the male figure when she worked up to the face she let out a slight gasp.

"It's Will," She breathed out lowly so that Jack heard and came to the other side. Her nimble fingers quickly ripped Will's shirt off to examine his wound. Lucky for him the bullet had missed anything vital and embedded its self into his shoulder.

"We need to get him up to the house," She commanded taking charge of the situation. Jack nodded to her and managed to pick up Will's limp form and carry him back to his home setting him on a parlor couch. A maid hearing all the commotion comes into the room.

"You, quick get me some water," Aurora yelled firmly to the frightened young woman who instantly followed her instructions. While she was busy with Will's injury Gibbs burst into the room.

"Captain we need to go the Pearl has been spotted" He announced to Jack.

"We know, Aurora and I were spotted on the beach," He explains motioning to Aurora who is cleaning up Will's wound the best she can "Young Will here attacked the guards."

"What's going on?" Elizabeth shouts above all the confusion coming into the room, she suddenly spots the bloodied mass of her husband "WILL!" Aurora turns to look at the hysterical woman as she rushes to his side.

"He's been shot," She explains looking to Jack as if to ask what their next move is.

"Lady Elizabeth the guards are coming up the path!" The same maid from earlier screeches causing Aurora to cringe.

"We need to go," Jack finally speaks up directly to her.

"If we leave him he will be arrested," Aurora says defiantly glancing at him "and if his wound is not treated soon it will get infected."

"Well bring him with us," Jack yells getting very fidgety and glancing out at the approaching lights.

"Mr. Gibbs could you please," Aurora turns to Gibbs who nods and picks up Will's body.

"What about me!" Elizabeth calls out in outrage glaring at Jack.

"You come too," He says following Gibbs and Aurora as they exit out the back towards the beach and Pearl. Elizabeth tags along in a huff behind Jack.

"Bloody pirates," she mumbles climbing into the long boat across from Aurora and next to Jack.

"Funny she said the same thing," He says pointing casually at the pale red head that is tending to Will. Gibbs rows furiously through the water and towards the ship as numerous lights begin to line the beach. Elizabeth decides to ignore Jack and instead try to help her husband.

"The slug is stuck in his left shoulder," Aurora says without looking up "It shouldn't be fatal." Elizabeth begins to stroke his hair as the other woman holds a blood soaked cloth to his wound trying to stop the bleeding. After what feels like an eternity the group finally reaches the Pearl and without a word carries Will to the first cabin available which happens to be Auroras.

"I need a needle and some thread," She takes charge hovering over his wound with a pair of tongs she pulled from a kit in her bag. Aurora digs out the bullet using the tongs and holds out her hand as a small blue flame erupts from her palm. She hears gasp of surprise and amazement as the room becomes still watching her, the only one not surprised is Jack. Using the flame she heats the metal till it glows red and thrusts it into the wound with a sickening sizzle.

"What are you doing!" Elizabeth screams in horror reaching out to stop her. Aurora shakes the young woman's hand from her own and pulls the tongs back out, setting them on a nearby table.

"I was cauterizing the wound to keep him from bleeding out," The redhead says knowingly now picking up a bottle of rum from her floor and cleaning out the hole left in Will's shoulder. Gibbs comes up from behind and hands her a needle and thread, which she uses to close the lesion left. Dressing it she gets up and wipes her forehead with the back of her hand. Only her, Jack, and Elizabeth remained in the room. Sighing she walked out leaving Elizabeth to tend to her husband. Aurora stared at the once paper white skin of her hand which were now stained crimson. She did not even have to peek down at her clothes to know that they were in much the same condition. Her head pounded and was overheated, this much excitement was not advantageous for someone with so much alcohol still coursing through their system. The cool ocean breeze was welcome as the continued to sail far from the port.

"You should stop running off," a calm voice called from behind she instantly recognized as Jack.

"You should stop finding me," She countered turning to him with a smirk. He opened his arms in cruciform style giving in.

"Touché" He responded with a grin coming to stand beside her. Aurora sighed with fatigue. Her body ached for sleep and she would more than willingly oblige her body's demands if not for the man occupying her bed. She could not help the small yawn that escaped.

"Tired love?" Jack asked catching her yawn. Weary blue eyes seemed to answer for her as she turned and looked at him. He could see the exhaustion in her as well as feel his own beginning to override his senses. His tired mind finally remembered that she did not have a bed as it was currently being occupied.

"You know my bed is pretty big." He started and she stared at him as if to wonder where he is going with this "I'd be more than willing to share it." She thought it over for a moment, seeing that he was tired as well and this was, much to her surprise, an honest offer.

"Sounds like a plan but I'm afraid my clothes are all bloodied and I don't think Elizabeth would appreciate the disturbance," She half explains to him glancing back at what used to be her room.

"I'm sure I could find you something to wear for tonight," Jack replied with a grin and turned to walk to his own cabin, Aurora once again following closely. He opened the door and held out his hand allowing her to step in first. Her eyes scanned the room and she walked over to a small basin, saying a few words he could not hear it filled with water and she began to clean herself up. He watches her for a moment with a cocked eyebrow before deciding it was best not to ask. Jack went to the seldom used wardrobe in his room and flung the doors back finding an extra long loose shirt for her to wear. Grinning he spun around to see Aurora sitting on a chair behind him, her eyes shining in the dark as she stared at him. Tossing the shirt to her he came and sat down as she stood to change.

"Do you plan to sit there and watch me change?" She questioned rhetorically, staring at him. His only reply was another devious gold toothed grin causing her to chuckle quietly. Turning around and walking back to the basin Aurora lifted the undershirt slowly from her skin and cleaned off the blood that had seeped through the material. Jack's breath caught in his throat, even though her back was to him he could see she had an amazing figure; toned most likely from physical labor. Her skin was the same milky white and her back was marred by a few scars probably sustained from childhood accidents or fights. One scar in particular, the biggest one, caught his eye. It ran from the curve of her neck and about six or seven inches across her shoulder blade. White cloth covered his view and brought him back from his fixated stare on her. She picked up a brush left by the basin and preceded to brush out her long red tendrils of hair. Setting the brush down she tugged carefully at the drawstring of her skirt and allowed it to pool at her feet them swung her hips carefully out to the side to stretch her tired muscles. Underneath she wore some type of undergarment that resembled tight shorts. He could not help but have his eyes scan the shapely milky legs as he leaned to one side to get a better look he tipped out of his chair causing her to spin around laughing hysterically.

_She did that on purpose…_He realized as she crawled between his sheets. He stood up from the ground and glared at her.

"That wasn't funny," He growled. The redhead looked to him and shrugged.

"You didn't have to watch," She smirked cunningly "Although it was a fun game while it lasted." He lowered his eyes at her but did not say anything as he removed everything but his shirt, pants, and bandanna. Climbing into bed next to her she scoffed at the fact he still wore that bandanna, even to bed. Lying down on her back she turned her head to one side to get some much needed rest. Jack lied next to her and watched her drift to sleep. Her soft features were covered by a few stray locks of hair.

_She's beautiful when she sleeps… _Jack thought as he tentatively pushed the stray hair from her face and watched her a moment longer before lying back down himself and falling asleep. Unknown to Jack, Aurora's lips curled into an innocent smile, before she finally fell asleep for real.

_The Devil sleeps in your bed tonight._


	9. You Give Me the Reason

_**Chapter Nine: You Give Me the Reason.**_

Aurora drifted some where between sleep and reality, half awake and half asleep. Her mind was starting to grip conscious though but her body lagged behind like a stubborn child refusing to be dragged away. Slowly she began to regain feeling and her eyes fluttered open. Sometime during the night the shirt she wore had ridden up allowing a small section of her flat stomach to be shown and she felt something warm draw across her cool skin. Looking down she could see a very tan hand creep across her skin delicately, she glanced at Jack and found him still asleep. Every fiber of Aurora's body begged her to stay there, to stay under the gentle caress of the man sleeping beside.

_No…_ A voice inside screamed and despite what her body wanted she slid out of bed and stood up. It took all her strength not to fall back into bed as her body ached as she stretched.

_He is reasonably attractive and it's been years it's ok to have those thoughts… _She reasoned with herself, trying to rebuild the defenses she had let slip. Quickly she pulled her skirt on and walked out of the room careful not to even glance at him for fear of what could happen. Aurora made her way to her former cabin to check on Will. She entered the room to see Elizabeth clutching him while wiping his forehead with a cloth.

"When did he become like this?" The redhead asked coming to his side and removing the bandages to see it had turned purple in the night with infection "Shit."

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked clearly about to become frantic.

"He has an infection," Aurora explained "I can make a cure but I will need some herbs." Will started to convulse and it took both women to hold him down until he stopped. Elizabeth sobbed quietly while Aurora quickly walked from the room down to Jacks cabin.

"Get up!" She calls sternly, pulling the blankets from his body. Jack rolls from the bed onto the floor and pops his head up staring at her in confusion.

"It seems Will has developed an infection that requires immediate attention" She tells him calmly "I can heal it but we need to stop at the nearest town so I can get the herbs I require." Jack pulls himself to his feet and walks past her and out of the cabin heading for the helm, Aurora follows him.

"Mr. Gibbs please set a course for the nearest island," Jack says to Gibbs who is steering the vessel. Upon hearing this she pivots on her heel and heads back to care for the dying Will.

Jack watched her care for him from the doorway. Occasionally she would glance up at him, and her eyes would send shivers through him.

_It was a fun game…_ Her voice echoed in his mind remembering what she did last night. While he should have been more concerned about his friend his thoughts kept drifting back to the pale redhead. An hour past and nothing but the sounds of the creaking ship were heard.

"Captain we have reached land," Gibbs interrupted the somber group. Aurora stood and walked out on deck climbing down with Gibbs to go on shore not noticing Jack behind her until she got into the long boat.

"I can get the herbs alone," She told him as he settled down next to her.

"Well I'm coming along regardless," He retorted earning him an arrogant smirk from her.

Once on the island the pair went to work on locating a place to purchase herbs, finally getting the answer that they would have to travel up the hill to the house of the local healer to get it. Jack crinkled his nose but followed behind Aurora up the hour long walk to the reclusive healer. Aurora entered the small home followed by Jack.

"Aw, I've been expecting you," an old woman called walking over to Aurora and handing her a small pouch "to help your friend." The old woman handed her a pouch and she in turn dug into her pocket to pay her.

"No payment is necessary for one such as yourself," the old woman smiled warmly at Aurora knowing who and more importantly _what _she was. Returning her warm smile she nodded in acknowledgement and turned to leave seeing as how Jack had already left.

"So dangerous and passionate is fire yet this one is so cold," The old woman's voice rang out behind causing Aurora to stop in her tracks "You should stop listening to that head of yours so much." Scoffing she resumed her walk and returned to Jacks side as the started down the hill. She hoped he never caught the fleeting glance she made the entire way.

"Who are you?" Jack asked her without warning.

"I believe I have answered that in the past," She replies calmly wishing he wouldn't ask any further questions.

"I believe you are not telling me the whole story," He retorts.

"If you were meant to know the whole story I would tell you," She snaps.

"You can't hide from me darling" Jack informed but Aurora remained silent. All remained quiet between them as he took over the helm and she went to prepare the remedy for Will. She entered the room with a cup from the Captains quarters and pours some rum into it.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asks watching the strange woman pour the herbs into the rum.

"Healing him," Aurora answered simply trying to mask the bit of anger left in her voice from her conversation with Jack. Pricking her finger she put two drops of blood into the cup and stirred it. Bringing it to Will's dry lips she made him drink the potion she made, with help from Elizabeth. Aurora placed her hand over his wound and closed her eyes focusing her energy on him. After a few minutes her hand glowed slightly and she pulled away revealing a completely healed shoulder. Elizabeth stared at her astonished as she ran her fingers over his skin. Aurora walked over to her wardrobe and took out a new set of clothes and put them in her bag along with a few other items then left without a word. She found her way back to Jack's room and found him still not there. Locking the door she removed her clothes and used her power to fill the basin. She pulled some lavender soap from her bag and carefully washed her long hair then dumped the water out of the port hole. She filled the basin again, cleaning her skin with the soap and shaving with a straight razor she kept.

_I may be on a pirate ship but I refuse to smell or appear like one…_ She said to herself dumping the water and drying off with a long piece of cloth from her bag. She packed every thing away again and dressed in her usual clothing. Carefully she washes her dirty clothing and uses her inborn power to dry them and put them away. Aurora looked out into the night, time had slipped away from her again as it was quite late. Soundlessly striding to the door she unlocks it just before the handle turns and the door swings open. Jack stood in the doorway his eyes scanning her, she knew he could not see anything yet her body burned under his gaze.

"Well 'ello love," He grinned calmly as she raised an eyebrow. He shut the door and locked it behind him and took a step toward her. Her eyes locked with his in clear confusion yet she did not move from her spot. Jack circled behind her and brushed her hair back exposing her ear.

"You never did answer my question," He whispered sending chills through her body from his warm breath on her neck.

"I don't intend too," Aurora counters coldly careful not to let on about his effect on her.

"Come on now love," He presses on in a low voice turning her around "I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat," She said taking a small step back.

"But I'm not a cat," He takes a step closer.

"Don't press me Mr. Sparrow," Taking a step back and coming in contact with the wall she can feel his body heat on her skin.

"That's Captain Sparrow," He rasps out closing in on her, leaving her no escape. Her mind clouds with his proximity.

"And what is it that drives the captain's curiosity," She smirks and steps towards him. Her lower body grazes his.

"Wouldn't you like to know," He takes a step back swallowing hard as she comes but inches from his face.

"No I wouldn't," She smirks arrogantly pulling away and walking across the room, Jack stares at the wall in frustration.

_It's hard to corner a ghost._


	10. Contaminate to Alleviate Loneliness

_(A/n: A HUGE Thank you to those who have been reviewing, it really is apreciated)  
_

_**Chapter Ten: Contaminate to Alleviate Loneliness **_

A night of restless sleep ensued for both of them that night but each for different reasons. The morning sun crept its fingers over the horizon to paint the dark ship with a fiery glow. The ship was silent except for the creaking planks of wood expanding in the morning heat. Jack awoke first this time and stared at the serene form next to him; the top buttons of her shirt were undone and from he realized if he moved up a bit he could see down her shirt. The pervert pirate carefully moved up to take a peek. Her breathing was soft and gentle as he inched up the bed.

"Don't even think about it," Aurora's voice calmly warned stopping him from his attempt. Jack withdrew from his position and returned to his side with a disappointed expression.

"Sorry love," Jack smirked "Curiosity." She opened her eyes and locked them with his. Taking in a deep breath she stretched her legs beneath the covers so that they brushed against his.

"What did we learn about curiosity last night?" Her voice reminds him of a mother chastising her child. She smirked and arched her back to awaken her sore back muscles. He scrunched his nose at her and turned over to get up, he throws his legs over the side of the bed and takes a few steps over to his desk.

"I like you better when you're asleep," Jack mumbles purposefully so he knows she will hear. A pillow sails across the room and straight into the back of his head. The pirate whips around to set eyes on the mischievous redhead sitting in his bed wearing an innocent smile and looking the other direction. Her messy waves of hair would have made her seem angelic in the morning light had it not been for the devious gleam in her pale eyes.

"You're going to pay for that love," Jack threatens playfully grinning wickedly. Aurora cocks an eyebrow at him and smiles, clearly challenging him. Rolling her eyes she lies back down and shuts her eyes in mock sleep. Once again the morning light casts a glow upon her skin making her seem more ghostly than usual.

_Let's play your game…_He swaggers over to the opposite side of the bed and climbs back in carefully he positions himself to where he is hovering above her. She opens her eyes and glowing blue yellow orbs lock with his. Catching on she starts to move herself away.

_Too late… _Jack quickly gathers her wrists and hoists them above her head holding them with one hand. Aurora struggles to free herself, briefly thrashing against his hands before finally realizing that she cannot physically overpower him.

"Yes Jack this is some great pay back," She bites out sarcastically, rolling her eyes for good measure. In reality she is angry at the fact she could not escape his grasp. Jack throws one of his legs on the other side of her body to where he is now straddling her hips and holding her wrists above her head. His thighs tighten around her hips holding her in place. Her eyes remain locked on his unafraid and unimpressed.

"Who says this is it?" He whispers lowering his head to her ear. Aurora could feel her body tense at his words but her face remains a stoic mask.

_Don't let him win…_ She decided to play into his game and allowed her body to go limp, giving the appearance of submission. Jack lowered his head, slowly bringing his lips closer and closer to hers to where they where separated only by a few centimeters. His hands loosened in anticipation and she caught her opportunity; heaving her body upward she rolled him over to where she straddled him before getting up completely.

"You can't win," She says amused with herself and once again walking away from him knowing that she lied just now. Aurora mentally tried to calm the warmth coming from between her thighs as she went to her room feeling the need to wear something physically restricting today. Thankfully, Will was asleep and Elizabeth did not mind if she dressed, which she did. Leaving the room the mysterious redhead avoided Jack all day instead going out on deck to watch the water. Despite the fact she just woke up she could feel the fatigue in her body.

_Probably from healing Will…_ She concluded in her mind. The water now seemed to occupy Aurora's attention as she stared fixedly into the deep blue watching a point no one else could see. So deeply gone in though, that the small fight between two crew members behind her went unnoticed. That was until a misaimed punch missed its intended target and landed just below the nape of her neck knocking her unconscious and even worse; knocking her overboard. The brawling men stopped immediately and rushed to the side of the ship to see Aurora's unconscious form start to sink in the water.

"Man overboard!" One of the men called as the other jumped in another threw down a rope to haul both of them back up. Jack noticed the commotion and ran over to see what his crew was up to. He arrived just as Aurora's limp form was laid on deck. Rushing to her side he pushed back his crew and checked to see if she was breathing. She wasn't. Jack's instincts kicked in and he began to perform chest compressions but his efforts were inhibited by something hard under her shirt. Pulling away he saw the outline of something black showing through the wet white shirt. He quickly ripped the shirt away from her body to see she wore a black corset underneath tied tight to suppress her feminine form. Jack ripped the corset from her body and left her in a low cut black undershirt that revealed that Aurora was very much a woman from the front as from the back. What caught Jack's eye the most though was not the new found curves of his companion but the this silver chain supporting two crescent moons overlapping and facing away from each other with a ruby set in the middle hanging from her neck. Sputtering coughs jerked him back to reality as Aurora turned on her side expelling water with each cough.

"Oh that-, "she moaned before letting out another watery cough "-sucked"

She sat up and looked to Jack who knelt beside her still staring at her in wonder.

"What?" Aurora cocked her eyebrow as Jack just got up and whispered something to Gibbs. She could care less what he said; her head hurt, she was wet, and now more tired than she noticed before. Despite the circumstances; no one noticed her head back to Jack's cabin for some much needed rest.

_The water's gift is a curse to fire._


	11. It Runs Even Deeper

**_Chapter Eleven: It Runs Even Deeper._**

"We need to head up river," Jack whispered lowly to Gibbs while glancing over

to Aurora as she strolled back to his cabin unaware that his eyes were on her the entire time. The other man turned and looked to him with a paled expression. Gibbs' own superstitions made him terrible nervous at his captains demand.

"We do?" He asked meekly turning his head slightly to meet the half dazed gaze of the man next to him. Jack's only reply was a soft nod as he changed course.

The journey seemed to take less time than usual as they rounded an outstretch of land and anchored about a hundred yards from the mouth of the river. Jack and some of his crew, with the exception of Aurora, rowed up the familiar river to a hidden shack cloaked by trees that glowed softly with candles in the night. Gibbs tied the long boat to the dock underneath the house and Jack rushed up to see his old friend. Tia Dalma stood expectantly behind a table as he entered her home.

"Jack Sparrow," the mystic's voice came to his ears as she directed him to a seat across from her own at a rough wood table. Jack placed a bag of gold on the table and Tia glanced downwards at him giving a small sigh but taking the gold in approval.

"I need to know about that _thing_ I mentioned awhile back," Jack blurted out once the payment was settled. Taking her seat Tia Dalma's gaze settled on him know exactly what he was talking about. She pushed some things aside on her desk and leaned forward to come face to face with him.

"It be useless to seek it Jack you don't 'ave what is needed to unlock te passage way," Tia informed him sitting back in her chair and moving her legs under the table. He moved closer giving a half crazed stare.

"And what is it I need to unlock this passage way?" Jack pressed trying to recall what little he remembered about the legend. She gave him a sideways glance and sat back in her chair.

"Long ago four powerful mages managed to take te gem from te mortal warlords deciding tat te power was too great for one man to possess." Tia began to recall the legend taking in a deep breath and sinking in her chair a bit.

"Each one of te mages had control over one of te four elements and combined managed to hide te stone on an island far from te greedy hands of mankind," Tia recounted the tale "To make sure tat it would never resurface te passage way to te stone can only be open by te blood of one of te four mages." Jack listened carefully mulling the tale over and over in his head.

_The elements eh…_ His mind growled and thought back to Aurora's abilities.

"What exactly does this gem do?" Gibbs asked out of curiosity coming up behind the pair, clearly ease dropping.

"It grants te owner or te object it be placed in invulnerability to physical damage," Tia explained glancing up to him with all knowing eyes.

"And how do I find this island?" Jack asked causing him to receive a frustrated look from her. He waved his hand back at Gibbs to dismiss him back to the men at the front of her home.

"If you want it badly enough; te compass I gave you shall lead you t'ere," She said. Gibbs occupied himself my making the few other men that tagged along return down to the dock. Jack lagged behind staring at her and processing possibilities through his head. He could tell that she was begging to get annoyed with his questioning but he had to press on.

"And what if I found the direct descendent of one of these mages how would I know?" He asked as a final question feeling excitement rise within him. Tia looked at him with a smile, as if realizing what this questioning was about. Jack tapped his foot absent mindedly on the floor while awaiting her response.

"Te mages 'ave a secret symbol t'ey most likely will keep on t'eir body in the form of a tattoo or jewelry to open te way to te gem te mage in question would 'ave to willingly spill some of t'eir blood," She answered, standing up from her chair and leaning over the table in front of him. Jack smiled a devious smile as she carefully drew the symbol in some dust on her table. Staring back was the double crescent from Aurora's neck.

"You can't hide from me darling," He recounted aloud lowly in remembrance.

_The descendent of the fire mage…_His mind kicked out

At that moment a pair of blue yellow eyes opened aboard the Pearl.

_Destroy the masks she so carefully built._


	12. Your Halo is Slipping Down

_(A/N: Thank you Jackjackio and Jadeddreamz for your reviews :D)  
_

__

__

_**Chapter Twelve: Your Halo is Slipping Down**_

Aurora shot up in bed; her blood was boiling and her pulse was racing. Convulsions forced her body back down as she arched up from the sheets in pain.

"Bloody hell not yet," She tried to scream to relieve some of the pain of a forced transformation but it came only in a hoarse whisper. Closing her eyes she felt her teeth begin to form into a pair of sharp fangs, her nails began to form into claws fit more for an animal than a woman. Aurora tossed herself from the bed and stumbled on to the floor desperately trying to pull herself to her feet as she crawled to the door. In her eyes the blue seemed to recede being replaced with a deep crimson that leaked out into the whites of her eyes in a swirling pattern. Finally, heaved herself up and took off towards the front of the ship; the voice inside her mind screamed angrily at her but her words all ran together giving off a violent hum. She reached the farthest tip of the boat and looked over the edge into the water; closing her eyes she sank to her knees trying to calm the beast clawing at her surface. Warm wind whipped at her face causing her to shiver.

_Please not now…_Pleading in her mind to stop the pain. Something warm and soft gripped Aurora's shoulder stopping her transformation immediately. Slowly her claws retracted, her fangs dulled, and the deep crimson of her eyes swirled back into blue. Weakly she turned to meet the cool grey eyes of one of the women close enough to be called her sister.

"Veata…,"She breathed out looking up to her well endowed blonde sister. The wind whipped around her sister causing her to give a small chuckle; the pale pink dress she wore made her seem more surreal as she stood in front of her. Veata knelt down in front of her allowing the other woman to catch the soft glow of the diamond between the double crescents that hung from her neck.

"When is the last time you fed Rora?" She asked looking at her older sister with concern. The redhead slid down and sat back trying to shake the after effects.

"Three weeks," Aurora replied with her normal firm voice even if her body still twitched. Veata shook her head at her sister and pulled her to her feet.

"You need to recharge Rora remember what happened last time you didn't?" The blonde woman asked causing Aurora to think back to the night she got caught after succumbing to the beast within and was thrown in jail.

_The night I met Jack…_ she smiled softly causing the other woman to shake her and get her attention.

"We dock at Port Isabelle next," Aurora calmly worked out a plan "Is Amaya still there?" The blonde nodded softly as she glanced out into the darkened sea towards shore.

"Yes she is," Veata answered.

"Good, have her bring me what I need," She instructed "I don't think I'll be able to hunt this time." Veata nodded and put her hand to her sister's forehead; feeling the warmth that still emanated from it.

"How long 'till you get there," Veata caressed her sisters hair softly causing Aurora to lean into her touch.

"Three days at the most," She whispers as the other woman's hand sinks beneath the loose collar of her shirt.

"Let's hope you last that long without incident," Veata says taking in the warmth of Aurora's necklace and she grasped it in the palm of her hand. The blonde leaned in and gently kissed the pale cheek of her sister that still held some light pink in it. Veata released her necklace and stepped back taking one final look at her sister before a strong gust of wind whipped around her and she was gone. As soon as her sister left Aurora collapsed onto the deck of the Pearl, the warm breeze helped alleviate some of the fire that remained in her body. She stared up into the night sky and watched the stars twinkle back at her, seemingly mocking her with their carefree nature.

_Little Angel go away._

_Come again some other day._

_Devil has my ear today,_

_I won't hear a word you say._


	13. The Line Begins to Blur

**_Chapter Thirteen: The Line Begins to Blur_**

Jack did not say a word to his crew as they made their way back to the Pearl; his mind was to busy processing the idea of holding this precious stone in his hands. He inattentively fingered the small box at his waist; the compass which would lead him.

_Will she help…_Jack wondered thinking to Aurora and how much had been explained tonight. Knowing what she was did not ease his curiosity in the least bit as the woman was still a complete mystery to him. He craved to no more about the life she so carefully guarded from him and everyone else for that matter. Jack could make the faint glow of his ship out as they rowed slowly towards it. He crawled up the ladder and took his place at the helm as the anchor was pulled up; assuming that Aurora was still asleep in his cabin. Annoying chattering caught Jack's ears and his head shot up into the sails.

"Who let that damned monkey out?" Jack yelled pulling his pistol from his belt and taking a shot at the undead creature as it jumped from sail to sail. A young man, one of the newer crew members stepped from the shadows with an apologetic look.

"Sorry captain, I found him below deck," The young man said clearly intimidated by his captains yelling "I've been trying to catch him for an hour now." The other pirate stared at him for a moment before turning to reload his gun and take another shot at the monkey.

"Jack that won't help," One of the other crew members called from out in the darkness. He made a face and put his firearm back into his belt. Finally the vessel began to move in the direction intended; towards Port Isabelle. The rest of the crew went below deck leaving him alone at the wheel.

"How long till we reach port?" A calm feminine voice called from behind him causing him to jump. He turned around to see Aurora sitting calmly behind him with the monkey resting on her shoulder. She seems to be ill as her hair laid strung across her face cloaking her eyes that glowed in the darkness. Her hand reached to the monkey on her shoulder and petted it before receding and allowing it to scamper away. The captain cocked his head to one side and grabbed a lantern from a nearby hook bringing it to look at her closely. Aurora's pale skin held a thin blanket of moisture and her eyes seemed tired as she pulled away from the light with a slight hiss.

"Love, are you ok?" Jack asked with clear concern taking a step toward her and reaching out to touch her skin; which burned. She receded further from him.

"How long?" She growled with an aggression he had never witnessed in her voice.

"If we get a good wind," He answered carefully taking a step back staring at her in the shadows "Two days." He turned back to the helm briefly then turned back around to see Aurora no where in sight. He turned back around and glanced up into the masts to making out the vague female form that sat upon one of the beams looking out.

_That was strange…_Jack stayed at the helm all night before handing it over to Gibbs before going to his cabin. When he entered he found Aurora sitting against the headboard; she appeared to be perfectly healthy now.

"So you met Jack," He said sitting down in one of his chairs; she gave him a look of confusion "The monkey darling." Aurora nodded giving him a weak smile. She rose from the bed and sauntered towards him taking a seat next to him. The neckline of her shirt dips exposing a small bit of cleavage to the pirate.

"So tell me captain," Her voice comes but doesn't register as her own "What is it that you want?" Jack stared at her for a moment trying to figure out what she meant.

"You know what I am clearly most would have been a unnerved by my behavior last night yet you were unfazed by it," She clarified moving closer to him "so what is it you want." He swallowed as he gazed into the deep pools of blue before him which now seemed clouded. Suddenly her soft, deep red lips pushed onto his in a light kiss before she pulled away. Aurora smirked and stood up walking toward the door. Before her hand could reach the handle she found herself being turned around and roughly thrown against the wall, tearing a low grunt from her throat. Jack's lips crashed down on hers in a rough kiss causing her to gasp; taking this opportunity he thrust his tongue between her lips and began to explore her mouth with new found intensity. Aurora's fingers clawed at his chest softly as one of his hands entangled its self in her messy locks of red and the other gripped her hip tightly. Knocking at the door caused Jack to break the fiery kiss as he stared into her eyes; he could have sworn he caught a flicker of red recede into her dilated pupils as he pulled away.

"Better get that," She said lowly turning her head to one side. Annoyed he went to the door and flung it open.

"Yes?" Jack tried to suppress the frustration in his voice but could not prevent it completely. The crew member before him gave the captain an odd glance.

"We seem to have gotten a _very_ good wind and will reach the port by tomorrow morning" The man informed Jack, who nodded and closed the door quickly.

_Thank you Veata…_ Aurora thought at hearing the other man. Pivoting he looked to Aurora who now sat with a book at his table. The pirate grinned at her and his gold teeth glinted in the morning light.

"Forget it," She warned with a smirk not even looking up from her book. Jack narrowed his glance at her and scrunched his nose.

"You're no fun," He told her walking over and lying down in bed. She lowered her book and glanced at him for a moment before returning to the pages. His eyes stayed on her until finally succumbing to sleep.

_I think this just stopped being a game…_Aurora though as she watched him sleep.

_The coals therefore are coals of fire, which hath a most vehement flame._


	14. What I Came For

_(A/n: Thank you for the wonderful reviews and to clarify this is as if DMC never happerned)_

_**Chapter Fourteen: What I Came For.**_

Aurora quietly left Jack's cabin as the sun began to sink into the horizon.

_He must have been tired_… She closed the door quietly and slowly stepped into the fading daylight. Screeching caught her attention as Jack, the monkey, hopped down onto her shoulders and hid under her hair.

"Hello there," She greeted the little creature giving it an affectionate scratch. Aurora climbed up into the masts and found herself a place among the beams as she stared out over the ocean. Her new found friend jumped from her shoulder to her side looking out to see what she was staring at. Aurora began to think of what would happen when they dock. No doubt Amaya had already retrieved what she had ordered her to get.

_Hopefully not another common whore…_ The pale woman braced herself against her hands as she leaned back carefully. Her joints felt stiff and her muscles ached in a dull throb as she started becoming aware of the chronic fatigue that began to consume her. Little Jack jumped back onto her shoulder and hid again lowly chattering in her ear. Aurora peered down past the sails to see none other than the captain standing below her. Grinning mischievously while removing little Jack from her neck, she carefully lowered herself to the wooden beam above and behind him. Quickly, she hooked her legs around it and flipped backwards hanging upside down behind the pirate she grabs his shoulders in one fluid movement. Jack spun around jumping back in surprise and then again as the monkey dropped down hanging by its tail. Pulling out his gun Jack blasted little Jack.

"Damn monkey," He murmured then looked to Aurora, who hung upside down in front of him glaring at him for shooting her friend. The pirate raised an eyebrow at the woman who swung upside down in front of him.

"Afternoon Captain," She greeted with a smirk then swung her body back releasing her grip on the beam and dropping to the ground landing on her feet.

"Ever heard of the gem of Anon?" Jack questioned, Aurora's heart skipped a beat.

_So that is what you want…_her face remained calm as she put on a slightly confused face in false ignorance.

"What's that?" Aurora cocked her head to the side and stared him in the eye. Jack eyed her with some suspicion then smiled sending a wave of nervousness through her body.

"A very valuable gem that I need you to help me get," Jack shifted as she smirked at him "You asked what I wanted." Aurora glanced to the ground then back up to his eyes.

"Why my help?" She questioned fully knowing the answer but wanting to see if he would tell the truth.

"Seems it's in a bit of a unnatural place," He ran his eyes over her body "And seeing as how you're a bit unnatural yourself." Aurora pretended to run over it in her mind.

"Sure I'll help you," She smirked and walked past him. Jack turned and caught up with her.

"Just like that?" He asked with doubt in his voice. Aurora continued to walk.

"Just like that," She repeated to him firmly. Jack moved in front of her blocking her path and cornering her against the side of the ship. She glanced to his arms then turned to gaze into the hazy brown depths of his eyes.

"Something tells me there is more to it than that," He muses searching her eyes for any hint that she was lying to him. Aurora lets out an amused laugh as she continues to stare at him.

"So paranoid you pirates," She continues to laugh lowly "Glad I'm not one of you." Moving his arm she walks off leaving a very suspicious Captain in her wake. Aurora glanced back to Jack as he staggered off to the helm after their little encounter.

_This could work to my advantage…_The mage thought to herself already formulating a plan to tell her sisters. Staring off into the distance she allowed her mind to drift into a meditative state. The blackness enveloped her mind and time slipped through her fingers yet again because when she opened her eyes again she could see the faint glow of an island in the distance. Aurora's eyes glazed over red at the sight.

_Amaya…_

_Nothing like the scent of corruption in the morning._


	15. Time to Feed the Monster

**_(A/n: Thank you for reviewing; _****_JessieDevil666, and jackjackio.)_**

_**Chapter Fifteen: Time to Feed the Monster**_

The Black Pearl docked in Port Isabelle just as the sun began to creep up from the horizon. Aurora discreetly made her way off the massive black ship and started to make her way through the town as the first few people entered the streets to begin a day's work. The pale woman kept to the shadows edge with her still red eyes cast down at the dirt lined street. Swiftly she passed through the streets unnoticed and up the path to the residential part of the port city. Her red tinted eyes landed on a familiar house; medium sized but nice in its design, a house that seemed as though the owner had money yet felt no need to flaunt it. Suppressing the beast within once again Aurora took on a calm collected air and knocked on the large oak door. Eager foot steps raced to the door as it flung open revealing a girl about the age of ten with sea green eyes, fair skin, and raven hair.

_Just like her mother…_Aurora looked over the little girl as she smiled back wildly then jumped on to the older woman giving her a huge hug.

"Rora!" She squealed as the fire mage picked her up in a great hug giving her a warm smile.

"Hello to you too Kendra," Aurora chuckled setting the girl back on the ground. Kendra hopped up and down in place with excitement.

"Mother has been teaching me Rora watch," Kendra cried holding out her hand. Aurora watched as a water ball formed in the girl's palm, it soon separated into two and began to form strings that spiraled up into an elaborate pattern.

"That's enough Kendra," A calm authoritative voice called from behind. The fire mage's eyes locked onto the smiling woman standing at the base of the staircase. Her deep black hair was pulled back into a loose braid falling to about her waist contrasting with her bright green eyes that shown the color of the Caribbean sea, and of course the double crescent with a deep blue sapphire gleamed in the early morning sun.

"Good to see you again Amaya," Aurora nodded to her sister as she came behind her daughter still smiling warmly.

"Kendra go prepare for your lessons with Cassandra," Amaya instructed her daughter who pouted at her in return "if you do your regular lesson I will teach you more magic later." Kendra followed her mother's instructions and ran off leaving the two women alone; Aurora stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"I take it you want to feed first," Amaya glanced over her sister with a soft smile "Would you like a bath and a change of clothes, I think you left some of your dresses in your room?" Aurora smiled at her sister and nodded softly.

"That sounds nice," She said lowly. Amaya turned around and motioned for the other woman to follow her up the stairs.

"I bought her off of some pirates down at the docks. Apparently they raided a passenger vessel and took some of the younger girls to sell as prostitutes in Tortuga," Amaya led Aurora to a door with three locks that only fastened from the outside. Quickly the water witch undid the locks and opened the door allowing both of the women inside. Amaya shut the door behind her and stood guard as Aurora examined the girl cowering on the bed in the corner. Her light brown hair fell long and slightly tangled, her skin was somewhat tan and held a healthy glow, and her fine dress told Aurora that she was the daughter of someone important. Slowly the fire witch moved across the room and sat on the bed next to her; reaching out she touched the girl's arm that in return flinched violently.

"It's all right," Aurora coaxed the girl, she peeked up at the older woman with sad honey colored eyes "What's your name sweetheart?"

"Nichole," She replied uncurling her body somewhat. Aurora nodded her head softly.

"Ah, and how old are you Nichole?" as the fire witch questioned Nichole began to feel strangely relaxed.

"Fourteen years," She answered, the woman smiled back warmly at the young girl and brought her into a hug which oddly enough Nichole could not stop herself from falling into the embrace.

"It's all right Nichole. No one else will ever hurt you," Aurora heard Amaya leave the room as her eyes glazed over red and her teeth formed into sharp animal like fangs.

"Promise?" Nichole asked feeling more and more relaxed in Aurora's arms.

"Promise," the mage whispered then sunk her fangs deep into the sensitive flesh of the girl's neck. Nichole's muscles tensed up and she weakly attempted to push the monster feeding on her off but did so in vain. Nichole let out a small yelp when Aurora bit harder and drained the girl until she was nothing more than a pale corpse. Opening the window she held the limp corpse of Nicole and incinerated it, sending deep black ash out the window and into the morning breeze. Dusting off her hands Aurora stepped from the room and stood next to Amaya.

"Did you clean up?" her voice held some tenseness in it.

"Yes I did," Aurora answered, her eyes seeking answers from her friend.

"Good because it seems you have a visitor," Amaya motioned downstairs. Aurora walked to the railing and peered over the edge. Standing down stairs was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow.

_Look past the veil to where the feral nature resides._


	16. The Extent of My Sin

**_(A/N: Thank you for your reviews: _****_jackjackio, and Jadeddreamz :D)_**

_**Chapter Sixteen: The Extent of My Sin**_

Jack smirked as Aurora glared daggers down at him as she rushed down the stairs to meet him. His eyes trailed over her again as they so often did.

"You followed me," She hissed at him in a deadly voice.

"That I did because you ran off without telling me where you were going," He informed her calmly.

"I don't need to tell you where I'm going," She argued, beginning to feel the effects of feeding take over as her sore body relaxed and her energy came back.

"Well what if you got into a fight," Jack countered "Which it looks like you already did." Aurora stared at him in confusion as he pointed to her lip. She placed her fingers to the corner of her mouth and felt something damp, she pulled away to see blood on her fingers.

"I didn't get in a fight," She wiped the rest of the blood from the corner of her mouth "I just bit my lip earlier." Amaya cleared her throat to catch the pair's attention and help her sister avoid any further questioning from the pirate.

"I don't believe we met," She says stepping up to Jack and placing out her hand "I am Amaya Emerson." The pirate took her sisters hand and gently kissed the back of it causing Aurora to mentally roll her eyes. Amaya quickly turned her attention back to her sister.

"I prepared you a bath upstairs," She informed motioning up the stairs; Aurora nodded and began to ascend the stairs as Amaya preoccupied Jack. When she thought no one was watching, she took a quick peek back at him and her sister as they walked away.

Aurora found her way to the familiar bath room and removed her clothing; before entering the tub she used her power to heat the water then climbed in and settled down. Leaning against the back of the tub she rested in the warm water, allowing the tension to leave her body. Her peace did not last long as the door swung open and Amaya walked in shutting it back behind her. Aurora knew exactly what she wanted from the grin spread across her face.

"It's not like that," She attempted to halt the line of questions her friend already had in store. She knew her sister well enough to know that it would not stop her but she at least tried.

"Come off it Rora," Amaya countered "I saw how you look at him and I defiantly saw how he looks at you." The water witch waved her hand causing the water to playfully splash on her sister. Aurora stared at her sister refusing to acknowledge what the other woman could so clearly see.

"You like him," Amaya stated flatly, Aurora turned to face the opposite direction of her sister. There was a brief moment of silence between the two.

"He knows where the gem is Amaya," She blurted out flatly and the other woman froze instantly with recognition. The water witch shifted and stepped closer to her sister.

"Does he now?" Her voice had suddenly darkened from its playful tone. Aurora turned back towards her and nodded slowly. Amaya's mind was still processing what her friend told her.

"I'm going with him to open the gate," Aurora locked eyes with her sister "though he will not tell me that yet." Amaya's gaze was darkened and hazy.

"Should I go ahead and inform Zola and Veata?" The water witch questioned.

"Wait until we are gone," Aurora instructed then turned back around Amaya took that as the end of the conversation and left her sister alone to bathe. Aurora washed her hair out and then her body carefully before continuing to soak while thinking of the stone. The door opened once again and Aurora turned to tell her sister to get out only instead of Amaya it was Jack standing there. Moving to the edge of the tub and pressing her body against it to cover anything important, she raises an eyebrow at him.

"Can I join you love?" He questioned smiling perversely.

_Yes…_Aurora shook her head slightly and stared back at Jack across the bathroom.

"I don't think that would be appropriate captain," she replied, he hopped up on the counter and made himself comfortable.

"Well it was worth a try," He reasoned smiling at her still. Aurora grabbed the towel Amaya had left for her and unfolded it, she then pulled the drain plug and held the towel up as a curtain as she got out then wrapped it around herself.

"Keep trying," Aurora shot back semi-sarcastically as she walked to the counter he sat on and picked up a brush to run through her hair. Jack got off the counter and walked behind her allowing his fingers to trail up the arm that held her towel. She shivered as his fingers drifted across the smooth alabaster flesh of her back then crossed to the front to inch across the top of her breast. Aurora's mind felt hazy as he pulled back her hair and began to place small soft kisses on her neck. Her eyes closed on their own accord yet her fingers clutched the towel tighter as he moved up to nibble on her earlobe softly. Her heart raced and her body felt warmer, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her head fell back onto his shoulder giving him access to more smooth pale skin which he took greedily nibbling and sucking on her sensitive pale flesh leaving pink and red marks sure to become light bruises later on. One of Jack's hands drifted from her waist up to her breast gently cupping it though the towel, his touch was somewhat rough but enjoyable as he massaged the firm mound gently. She could feel the last bit of control she had left begin to slip as she turned her head to catch him in a deep kiss. Her tongue dominated this time taking over and exploring his mouth the way he had done her and she pivoted her body in one fluid motion so that she now faced him. He broke free from her lips and began to assault the new skin before him using his teeth to nip at her collarbone, slowly moving the towel down centimeter by centimeter to reach more of her burning flesh. Aurora backed up and leaned against the counter, arching her back she moaned at lowly at what he was doing to her from these simple actions, her knees felt weak and her stomach felt knotted with the need to be touched more. Her thighs burned, her blood boiled and she could feel herself go moist in her body's anticipation. She finally pried her eyes open and looked in the small mirror she had just stood in front of to see her eyes tinted red. Aurora flinched and attempted to pull Jack from her body. She shivered as cool air hit where his body had once been pressed against.

"Not here Jack," Her voice is husky and jagged. He pulls away confused, but she doesn't make eye contact instead she finishes detangling herself from his grasp and leaves through the door leading to her room.

_Shouldn't have tried that just after feeding…_It takes all her resolve not to throw the door back open and pull him in with her.

_My whole existence is flawed._


	17. A Brief Break

Ok My mother is out of the hospital and so is my father (right after she went in so did he) and hopefully I will get started again by this weekend :D 

Lots of love,

Eva.


End file.
